Sleepless Nights
by Vie-Boheme
Summary: PreRENT . As Maureen listens as Mark tries to deal with one of Roger's withdrawals, she reflects on the events that have led up to this moment. Slight MarkMaureen


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Wish I did.

**A/N: **This is basically my first RENT story that I have written. Honestly, I think Maureen is a little OOC, but I tried my best. Read and Review.

**Summary: **PreRENT. Maureen listens to Mark try and deal with one of Roger's withdrawals as she reflects on the events that have led up to this moment. MarkMaureen

**Sleepless Nights**

****

"Give me the fucking needle, Mark!"

Maureen closed her eyes tightly as she heard the sudden impact of a fist connecting with another body. She heard the thud of something hard hit the floor and then a moan of pain. Curse the loft's thin walls.

"Roger…"

"Don't you 'Roger' me! Give me the damn needle!"

There was the sound of another punch, another kick. Every sound of contact made Maureen's blood boil and her eyes water.

_Mark_, she thought desperately, _just fight back_.

He didn't. He moaned in the beginning, but after the first few hits all she heard was the deafening silence. The silence was worse. At least cries of pain meant he was conscious.

Maureen clutched her small pillow to her ears, trying to block out Roger's anger. She was sure by now that he had given up on Mark and had begun destroying his own room, but she knew her Marky would remain with him, "just to make sure he didn't hurt himself". It frustrated Maureen to know that he wouldn't let his best friend cause any damage to himself, yet he would allow himself to be beaten at least three times a week.

How the hell had they all gotten here?

_April, _she thought miserably,_ it was all her damn fault._

She had actually liked April in the beginning. She was a nice addition to the family they had created for themselves at the loft. She got along with Collins whenever he was home and she even had a pleasant friendship with the absent Benny even though she secretly referred to his new girlfriend Alison as "Muffy". Maureen had loved the fact that she had another girl to live with, so she could discuss issues female to female.

Her opinion of April had started spiraling downwards when Mark had first found Roger's stash in his jacket pocket. Even though he wouldn't admit it, both she and Mark knew he had started using because of April. Whenever Collins would try to force it out of him, Roger would retort back that he had things perfectly under control. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Then when April had committed suicide, she had watched Roger fall apart in front of her. She had witnessed one of her best friends being drowned in his own grief. They had convinced him to go clean and Collins had helped them with his violent withdrawals until he had to leave to return to M.I.T. Now, Mark dealt with Roger all by himself. He wouldn't even let her near him. It was to protect her. She just wished he would think of protecting himself.

Now, they were here. All because of that redhead Roger had met one day after one of his gigs. As much as April had been their friend, Maureen wished that Roger had never met her. He would have never become addicted and affected with AIDS. He would have a life in front of him with a chance for a future. Mark wouldn't be coming to bed every night, aching and bruised. She wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep every night.

_Damn you, April,_ she thought bitterly_, Why did you have to do this to us?_

Maureen held back a sob as she heard Mark moan in pain. Roger has obviously returned to his beating of his best friend.

_Please make it stop…_she repeated to herself.

Five exceedingly long minutes passed before she heard her bedroom door open followed by deep shallow breathing. She figured that Mark had finally been able to get his best friend to sleep. She listened as he undressed himself carefully, groaning as he moved his newly bruised flesh. He laid himself gently beside her, figuring that she was already asleep. She flipped herself over to face him, gasping as she caught sight of his face.

"Pookie…"

"Maureen, not now. Go back to sleep."

She remained silent while extending her hand and taking his bruised cheek under her fingertips. He winced in pain as she caressed his swollen skin, eventually giving into her touch.

"Mark, you have to get this checked out…"

"Maureen, I can't. I went last week with a fractured ankle. Two weeks before that I had a cracked rib. Sooner or later, the hospital is going to become suspicious."

Maureen pouted, obviously discontent, "Maybe they should. You really need to get this in control-"

"I am in control."

"No you're not! Look at you Mark. You're swollen, you're bleeding. You're not okay. Collins is not here anymore to help and neither is Benny. You need help with Roger."

He looked away from her before answering, "I'm scared, okay? What if they take him to rehab? You know he won't stand that. I can't let my best friend go through something like that."

"But you'll let yourself go through this?"

He remained silent. She signed as she turned back to her original position. She wasn't mad at him; she just couldn't stand seeing him in his current condition. And yet, no matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at Roger. He was one of her best friends; she just wished he would stop putting her boyfriend through so much hell.

Before she it, a sob echoed throughout her body, breaking the tense silence she and Mark had created. She fought back tears that had sprung to her eyes.

_Damnit, _she thought_, Maureen Johnson does not cry._

She felt Mark approach her, wrapping his warm arm tightly around her shivering body. For the first time in what seemed to be eternity, she allowed herself to cry. They were tears for April, for Roger, for Collins…but mostly they were tears for her and Mark. She was frightened that their relationship would never survive this trauma. She hated wishing that he would forget about Roger and spend time with her for once. It was such a selfish thought.

Mark tried to soothe her sobs by rubbing his hand up and down her arm, while whispering comforting thoughts.

"Shh…just go back to sleep, Reena. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just go back to sleep."

The simple words brought pain to Maureen's heart. No matter how hard Mark tried to reassure her that everything would be alright in the end, she knew it wouldn't. In reality, they both knew that they were in for yet another sleepless night.


End file.
